Resipiscence
by Ember Jade
Summary: Takai is saved by the Surgeon of Death. She stayed with the Heart Pirates hoping she would reach home. Home only brought twists of fate, new discoveries and romance . Will her strong will help her recover? Will she be able to overcome the many obstacles?
1. Zero

_I am going to die, aren't I? Yeah, probably. _

Even thinking hurt. Every single bone in her body ached. Her organs felt like they were going to burst. Every passing moment, the little bit of life she had left in her faded bit by bit. Her long, dark royal blue hair, all messed up and sweaty, covered her bruised face.

"Oi! Wake up!" her so called caretaker yelled, as he splashed a bucket of hot water on her. His face disgusting and amusing as ever.

She flinched. Another bucket. She flinched again. Slowly her head rose, only to find her caretaker smirking at her.

"Do you want more? I have plenty!" he laughed.

"Oh, I can handle plenty." She said softly as a weak smile spread her face.

He stopped laughing and proceeded. Her skin was burning. Little drops of water trickled down her body. She licked her hands in the hope of quenching her thirst, but mostly in the hope of survival. It tasted terrible. However, it was worth for her survival.

_No! I can't die yet. I… I will live through this…. I have to! _

"See you later!"

"Tch… Where the hell is my prince charming...?"


	2. One Fine Day

"Captain! There's another pirate ship closing in at 4 o'clock! What should we do?!" Shachi called out. "Should we flee?"  
"No! I want to see who is on this ship. Doesn't look like a strong bunch at all. Go ahead! We'll attack them." Law ordered.  
"Aye aye Captain!" The crew replied in unison.

A few minutes later the Heart pirates had attacked and taken upper hand in the battle. Law calmly used his Ope-Ope fruit techniques, to scare off and defeat more than 10 men at once. Bepo had been throwing vicious kicks and punches leaving most of them shocked in disbelief.  
A man with a bald head and a long black beard who looked like a monk appeared. Law quickly identified him as the captain from the reactions of the crewmen.

It did not take long for Law to take this monk guy down. Barely ten minutes. Almost all the men where unconscious.  
He ordered his crewmen to take all the supplies and whatever useful equipment they had and store them in the submarine.

"CAPTAIN!" Law heard Penguin's cry from under the boat. Asking Bepo to keep an eye, he went down to see what the commotion was.

When he reached, he saw two huge bags of supplies lying at a corner, while Shachi and Penguin stared at a wall. No wait, a cell maybe?  
"What are you two doing? I thought I asked you to get the supplies." He said, irritated.  
"Captain. There is someone in there." Shachi said pointing towards the cell. It was in fact a cell. A tiny one. "There's a little girl. She seems to be terribly injured."

Law was about to go see for himself when he heard a muffled voice.  
"Who the hell do you think you're calling a little girl eh? I am probably older than your granny."

"Room"

A nanosecond later, Law was standing next to this young lady. She had dark royal blue hair. Her body was skinny, which he assumed was due to starvation. Disgusting looking bruises covered her arms and legs. Her clothes ragged and dirty. She was not tied up or anything of that sort, but locked in and tortured. She feebly turned her head towards Law.

"Are you going to feed on me too? Go ahead if you want to. I'll die either way." She spoke. Her voice soft and weak.

"You two! Stop standing there. I gave you a task!" Law barked at the two men standing still. "And also get a bed ready at the infirmary. Get all the medical supplies on this ship as well." They nodded and hurriedly left.

Law bent down to pick her up when he heard, "Not so fast! That girl isn't going anywhere! We'll give you all our supplies but you can't have the girl!" A man with spiky, brown hair, and small eyes, carrying a sword stood outside the cell.

"Room"

Another nanosecond later he was standing beside the man. With one swift movement, he swung his nodachi, slicing through the man's waist. To the man's surprise he was still alive but in two pieces.

"AAAGHH! B.b. . h. ?!" stuttering in shock the man fainted.

"Serves you right!" the girl said a little louder, too tired to be shocked and with a hint of relief.

Law took the huge key hanging on the man's belt and opened the cell. Carefully, he picked her up and quickly exited the cell.

Walking up the stairs he caught a look at her face. She was staring at him.

Once pale emerald eyes, now had signs of hope and life in them. Her face had a few bruises. A small curved scar was situated just below her left earlobe. Her tiny, reposeful body rested on Law's arms, while the long, blue hair trailed on the floor.

"Nice hat." was all that came out of her small mouth just before she closed her eyes. .

* * *

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy and please review **


	3. Tale of Two

**A/N: First I don't own One piece or it's characters. I am not doing this again. Second, this is a very early update however it may take sometime for the other chapters because my exams are coming up. But I might update once a month for the rest of the year or maybe even less. So I apologize in advance. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

She might have been dreaming. But somehow, she was being carried away from that horrid place she called home. She didn't care. All she wanted was to be free from that prison. That god damn hell hole.

And now she was.

A man with long, slim arms carried her bridal style. The piercing grey eyes with traces of dark circles contemplated her pale face. A white fur hat with spots along the rim covered most of his black hair only revealing his side burns and the small goatee. The small earrings even gave him a little edge.

For a moment, his grey eyes met her own emerald ones.

She couldn't help, but look away.

_That hat is really distracting.._.

"Nice hat."

She caught a glimpse of his smile before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hmmph, where am I?"

She stretched her arms and yawned. Her body was sore, but she felt livelier.  
"My, my.. I haven't slept like this for ages." She said rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the white bed. She examined her surroundings.  
Her bed was situated between two neat, identical beds. Next to each bed, there was a stand and a metal table. The rest of the room had cabinets and cupboards neatly arranged. All of them had medical equipment, medicines and more unusual things.  
The room was grey and dull from ceiling to floor. She realized it was made mostly out of metal.  
To her the room looked somewhat depressing.

She tried to get out of the bed when she felt a sudden sting on her left hand. The cause was the needle that connected her and the IV bottle.  
She reached her bandaged hand to remove the needle when she heard the door creek open.  
A white furry head with round ears poked in.

"Who is it?" The person hiding behind the door jumped inside revealing a big furry bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"Good morning" it said politely.

"Good morning" she replied smiling politely as well.

_Awn... What a nice bear. Wishing me good morning..._

She sat, frozen.

The creature's black button eyes stared at her own surprised emerald eyes.

She blinked a few times.  
It was still there. She rubbed her eyes. It blinked back at her.

Silence...

_A bear? Wished me good morning? A bear..._

And then she lost it.

"EEEEEEEEE!" she jumped back shrieking.

"Sorry. I am sorry." bowing the bear apologized.  
_  
It spoke. AGAIN! I'm dreaming. WAKE UP TAKAI! WAKE UP!_

She started slapping herself and the bear kept on apologizing.

Just then a tall, slim man entered the room only to find an absurd little girl slapping herself and an overly sensitive bear.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" His voice lulled the room.

_Oh a normal person. Thank goodness_

Noticing the ridiculous hat, she remembered what had happened. She was rescued by this man. Bits and pieces of that day returned to her.

"Bepo. Go and help the others." He spoke to the bear.  
The bear left, apologizing again before closing the door.

The man walked up to her and smiled. "Sit properly."  
He carefully removed the bandages and the needle. He also replaced the bandages on her legs.

"Umm... How long was I out?" she managed to say.  
"Two weeks."

_TWO. WEEKS!_

"You won't be needing the fluids anymore." She looked at him, clueless.

He sighed. "Now that you're awake you can eat. But you can't take in too many at once even if you're hungry or else the gastritis will worsen." She nodded.  
" I asked Chahel, to prepare you something nutritious." She nodded again.

"Well... Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" He asked.

"Oh me? Takai. Just that."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am!" She said, annoyed. "I'm just tiny ok?"

"Fine then. Why were you imprisoned on that ship?" He questioned, sitting at the other end of the bed.

Her expression changed immediately. "I don't have stamina to tell you such a long story. Anyway what about you? I'd like you to answer the same questions."

Instead of bothering her about the story, he replied. "Trafalgar Law. Captain of the Heart pirates. Twenty-four."

"You're a pirate? You seem too nice to be one." She complimented. "I recall you have some sort of a power? What kind of devil fruit did you eat?"

"Ope-Ope."

"Ope-Ope?" She said, confused.

"YOU? You're the Surgeon of Death?" she gulped in sudden realization.

Ignoring her, he suggested. "You should go eat."

She slipped out of the bed only to lose balance and fall flat on her face. Composed, she picked herself up and regained her stability.

"Yup. I'm good."

Amused, Law stood up to guide her to the dining room.

_You've got to be kidding._

Takai looked up at him, ungratified. He returned a smirk. She barely reached the Jolly Rodger on his yellow and black sleeved T-shirt. His bad sense of fashion got to her. He sported blue pair of jeans which had similar spots as his hat. What most interested her were the tattoos on his arms. Making a mental note to ask him about it, she shifted her attention to her own clothing.

Her small, bare foot was in contact with the cold floor, as ends of royal blue hair tickled her ankles. She was dressed in a white patient gown which was a little big for her.

She sighed… "Can I get a makeover?"

"We'll reach a small town by tomorrow afternoon, the earliest. I'll allow you to go buy 'necessities' for yourself… And you need energy. Chahel must've prepared your food." Grinning at this, Takai followed him out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Please review :3**


End file.
